


Сволочь

by Shax_r



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: ТК Х.О.Б.О.Т. представляет
Kudos: 12





	Сволочь

**Author's Note:**

> ТК Х.О.Б.О.Т. представляет

– Нет, ну какая же ты всё-таки сволочь.

– Я настоятельно прошу тебя впредь воздерживаться от употребления столь грубых выражений в мой адрес. Это невежливо и противоречит всем нормам делового общения.

– Твоё занудство сведёт меня в могилу.

– Не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть внимательнее к фактам. А вот тебе не мешало бы этому поучиться.

– Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, даже не думай, это всё твои коварные провокации!

– Боюсь, твои предположения в корне неверны, я не способен на коварство в силу моей природы. Ну разве что на невинные манипуляции.

– Пернатый, да ты чёртов гений.

– Я всё ещё не одобряю твою манеру выражаться, ты совершенно не умеешь выбирать слова. Но, вынужден признать, я польщён.

– Эк ты их обдурил ловко!

– Попрошу заметить: не обдурил, а... м-м-м, ввёл в небольшое заблуждение.

– Сволочь.

– И я тебя.


End file.
